Diary of a Forgotten Princess
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: Who would have thought my life could become so complicated? First, my adopted family go completely nutters, claiming fairytales are real and I'm part of a huge fairytale family, and now the children from my cases are going missing? What the fuck is going on?
1. Story Breakdown

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1:** I DO NOT own _NOS4A2_, it's characters or storyline. _NOS4A2_, the general storyline, and its characters are owned by Joe Hill and AMC.  
**2:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the general storyline, and its characters are owned by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and ABC.  
**3:** I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories.

**OWNERSHIP CLAIM:**

**1:** I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story.  
**2:** I DO own the art featured in my fanfictions, be it a drawing or edited photos, however, I will credit what isn't mine and give credit to the original artist/model.

**STORY NOTES:**

**1:** This story is primarily focused on _NOS4A2_, but will feature snip-bits of _Once Upon a Time_.  
**2:** The story will begin with a prologue, as an introduction(as prologues do), and from there we will be watching the story unfold, after all, if I reveal too much, what's the point of reading any further, right?  
**3: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts, or the thoughts of others while in their point of view.  
**4:** Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character.  
**5:** The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter theme. The song for the series is "No Princess" by Ashley Tisdale.

**CHARACTER NOTES:**

**Name:** Eiry Blanchard [Pronounced: Ay-ree Blan-shard]  
**Maiden Name:** Eiry Meagher [Pronounced: Ay-ree May-er]  
*My legal name means White Snow, or, as I prefer, Snow White. My maiden name means Majesty of the Snow. Meagher came from my Foster Mother, as it was her maiden name, but I changed my name to Blanchard to hide my identity.  
**Nickname:** Rie [Pronounced: Ray]  
*Rie is a play on words as it consists of the first three letters of my name - Eiry. Rie is my preferred name, though, but I don't argue when certain people want to address me by my birth name.  
**Age:** 21  
**Hair:** Pale blue, almost white.  
*I don't know how my natural crimson hair became this color, hell not even doctors can rationally explain it; it happened a couple of years ago when I wound up in the hospital with severe, let alone mysterious, hypothermia where I actually died.  
**Eyes:** Amethyst  
*My unnatural eye color was caused by a birth defect. Like many other countless children, I was born with grey eyes. After six months, my eyes changed to a more purple-ish hue. While I aged, my irises shifted between different shades of purple and violet, finally settling on the amethyst color that is now permanent. Regardless of it being a birth 'defect,' my eyesight was never affected. The shade of purple does change depending on my emotions, however.  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family...**  
**Biological:** Lady Snow - Mother; Unknown - Father; Unknown - Grandparents  
**Foster:** Adam and Danielle Bradson - Foster Parents; Chris, Jordan, Leon, Caleb, Zane, Zeke, Travis Bradson - Brothers  
**Adopted:** Emma Swan - Adopted Mother; Henry Mills - Adopted Brother  
**Personality:** Emotional, loving, and motherly. Intuitive and cautious. Imaginative. Protective. Superstitious. Unpredictable. Playful. Feisty and passionate. Protective. Skeptical towards strangers; will commonly judge a person via first impressions. Sometimes clingy and often finds it's hard to let go. Can hold a grudge.  
**Need to Know:** I was born with snow/ice- and plant-based magic. It's also worth noting that, somehow or another, when I draw in my notebook, the images can come off the paper with the slightest breath.  
**Distinguishing Marks/Features:** I have scattered freckles speckled over my cheeks and across my nose. I do wear a pair of glasses, however, they don't have a prescription on them - I wear them more for fashion.  
**Occupation:** Family Therapist


	2. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S****NOTES:**

**1:** I DO NOT own _NOS4A2_, it's characters or storyline. _NOS4A2_, the general storyline, and its characters are owned by Joe Hill and AMC.  
**2:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the general storyline, and its characters are owned by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and ABC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Blanchard(Meagher) and her story. I DO own the art featured in my fanfictions, be it a drawing or edited photos, however, I will credit what isn't mine and give credit to the original artist/model.  
**2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts, or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter theme. The song for the series is "No Princess" by Ashley Tisdale.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Brief images of unknown memories flashed before my eyes, but they weren't mine; the people in them highly resembled the people in my book. Was there truth to Henry's words? Were all the stories in my book more than what I had written? I shook my head. _**It couldn't be.**_ Sure, I can use magic, but what he was talking about was fairytales being just as real as you and I are. I drew a breath as I tried to steady my concentration; I had to find Aly, I can't allow her to turn out like my other cases. Gone without a trace. However, no matter how hard I tried, there was no blocking the images out; the glitter in the jar continued to close in around me. "Just believe, Rie." Henry encouraged. I wasn't a child anymore, I couldn't submerge myself in delusions of fantasy and fairytales, right? "If you can't believe in your own story," His words triggered a thought that crossed my mind every time I read my book: _**where do these stories come from?**_ Sure, we have our fairytale characters, but my stories had much more depth, with twists and turns no child could come up with. I mean, they always felt familiar but had no memory to support anything remotely similar to the events happening. "Then believe in yourself." **Fuck it.** What was the worse that could happen? If there was any chance that suspending my sense of reality could help me find Aly, then I will do it. In that moment, the moment when I let go, it all came rushing back; every drawing in my notebook was depicting people I encountered, and memories attached to them. There was a payoff for this whole endeavor: I remembered why all of this all felt so familiar; the children from broken homes disappearing and the parent - or parents - being brutally murdered. **So... You're back at it again, eh vampire? Well, you won't be getting away from me this time, I promise you that.**


End file.
